Daikatana
Were you looking for the Game Boy Color version of this weapon? The Daikatana is a very powerful sword, and the namesake of the Daikatana game. The Daikatana is the only weapon that doesn't use the Skill System. Killing foes with the Daikatana will not yield experience, but will power up the Daikatana itself. The Daikatana has 5 power levels, and the power level is kept between lives. Checking the scoreboard (tab by default) will show the current power level of the Daikatana. Foes killed with the Daikatana will have a swirl of bright white sparkle particles orbit the middle of their corpse, or the middle of the place where the foe died if gibbed with the Daikatana. The Daikatana will change as it is powered up. It will sparkle and shine, and will become brighter, and will give off energy in its fully charged state. The Daikatana will leave unique and distinctive bright blue, glowing scratches when it hits a surface. The Daikatana takes a major role in the storyline of the games, unlike other weapons. It was forged by Usagi Miyamoto, Hiro Miyamoto's ancestor. Rather than having it fall into the Mishima clan's hands, he threw it into a volcano. The Daikatana's powerful magical properties and strength allow it to be able to manipulate and cut through the very fabric of time. The wielder of the Daikatana can use it to travel through time, however it requires lots of energy from the Daikatana, and the energy must be replenished. The more experienced and skilled the user is, the farther they can travel through time. Wielders of the Daikatana can take other people along with them through rips in time, however they may not always end up together in the same place. The accuracy of this can also be improved with skill. Singleplayer The Daikatana is obtained after stealing it from Kage Mishima's vault in 2455. Kage obtained the sword from the bottom of a dormant volcano and used its abilities to bring his evil regime into power. After a reality-threatening duel between Hiro and Mishima, with Hiro as the victor, Mikiko steals the sword and kills Superfly, and tries to murder her other friend too, with less than successful results. After her death, Hiro used the Daikatana's power to go bakc in time, and hid it from the world, keeping Kage Mishima from ever wielding the blade, and created a brighter future where Mikiko and Superfly were still alive, but the Daikatana was considered a myth. Once he was done, Hiro buried the sword in a glass display in a cavern beneath his house. He also used the sword to steal the DaVinci painting Mona Lisa. Multiplayer The player will always spawn with a Daikatana, regardless of map and time period. The multiplayer map Slice N' Dice is a unique map that only allows the Daikatana and isn't tied to an era. It has experienced some popularity along with other Daikatana duel maps. Origin The origin of the Daikatana comes from an old Dungeons and Dragons campaign run by iD tech when John Romero was employed there. The Daikatana was a very powerful legendary sword, which Romero obtained and destroyed the world with. Category:Weapons